


Catch Me If You Can

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Gen ficlet collection
Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/526498





	1. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts and decided just to do a quick edit and post these (I don't know why I hadn't before, maybe I thought I already had or something?). Originally written early 2017, posted 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun: The Doctor character study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the Tenth Doctor in mind but applicable generally

He was like the sun, powerful and strong. There was a magnetism to him that just drew people in. He was a bright shining star in worlds of darkness, burning brighter and fiercer than anything else. You couldn’t help but to seek him out to see the light in the world. You needed to look to him to see that there was greatness in the world, that good did exist and that some people would fight to make sure that the light remained. Someone fighting to make sure that the planets below and the stars around still had something that kept them going. Something that they could look up and see burning so brightly and so strongly. Burning on and on forever.

He was like a star. He was something magical and mysterious that seemed like something more fantastical than what it was. He was like a children's story, bright and sacred and something that required understanding just out of their reach. He was bright and good and pure. He shone out, sparkling rays of good, shining in every direction. He trailed stardust in his wake and everyone stared at it with eyes of wonder, trying fruitlessly to grasp at the dust scattered across the navy blues of the universe. He blazed a trail of untouchable gold across the blacks and blues, accidentally leaving behind something a little better than the dull, darkness of their bleary day-to-day lives. 

He was like the sun, powerful and strong. There was a magnetism to him that just drew people in. And then they got burned. They wanted to get nearer to the sun, they were their own Icarus, trying harder and harder to touch the impossible, to fly closer and closer to something burning so bright and so hot that their wax wings melted off before they could realise how dangerous their quest had become. He burned everyone and everything in his wake. Everyone who touched him, everyone who got close, everyone who tried to cross him all got burned. He burned those who wanted to extinguish his light and the light for all the people who looked up to him. He burned those who had souls that shone brighter than the stars themselves, those that just wanted to be near him by proxy or those that crossed him by accident as they looked for the goodness in the world. 

He was a star, burning on and on, bright and glowing. He was a sun, giving life to those that relied on him, bringing so much strength to so many, wonderful and wicked.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow: Rose Tyler study, coda s01e03 The Unquiet Dead

The first thing she noticed when she stepped out of the blue box was not how the air felt different or how the buildings looked natural, but that there was snow. Her foot stepped on a forgotten cobble, a fragment of time she should not have had access to and yet she noticed the snow under her boot. Lifting up her skirts slightly she could just about see how the white had begun to melt from where it had clung to her black boot on contact. It was snow long since melted, snow melted centuries before she was born and yet here she was: standing in it. 

The crunch underneath of the contrast felt more like a thud. It was a significant noise, like an out of place box landing in another time. She looked up, away from the snow that spread like a new canvas in front of her. The buildings stretched up before her, tall things of brick and mortar that looked like they belonged. The buildings would remain, they would outlast everyone in this town and they would live until her time but here they did not look out of place. Here they looked like they were the rib cage of the town, an integral part that was natural and a vital part of what the town was. The air of the town breathed around them, constricting and expanding, breathing in the people and the culture.

She looked around, wide eyes taking in all that they could. She looked like she belonged there but she really didn’t. This was not her time. This was not her place. She could feel it in her bones: the change in everything. This was her Earth, her planet, but this, this around her that was all she could sense and all that there seemed to be, this was not hers. She breathed in, soaking it all in. 

She was here. Preserved in a moment of time that she was sampling. A tiny day, locked away with the millions of others safeguarded by history, never to be repeated. And yet here she was.

He came out behind her. He let her have her moment, let her have the first wonder in private. He could see all the unsaid things screaming out in her eyes as he shut the door behind them. The way back was only temporarily closed but it was still closed. Now they would walk forward, making new prints on old snow. 


	3. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glowing: Amy Pond coda s05e01 The Eleventh Hour

There was the sun coming up behind her, shedding some light on everything. This was everything. This was the biggest, scariest, most surreal and life-changing realisation she would have. All because of an apple in her hand.

It was still fresh. Against all logic it was still fresh. It looked as though it had only been cut minutes ago, and that’s what he was telling her. It was what he was begging her to see. It was the same apple, he was saying. The same one from a moment in her kitchen twelve years ago when the Raggedy man first fell from the sky. 

“Apples,” he had said. He wanted apples. Then he never wanted apples again as though he wasn’t quite sure of himself and knew what he was really asking for. He didn’t want what he was asking for. He only wanted what he found. “New mouth, new rules,” he said as if that explained it all. Really it just made everything a lot more confusing. 

She’d cut the face in regardless. Her mum used to do it. That’s what she had told him. The truth was she couldn’t picture her mum ever cutting faces into apples for it but she felt like it was a thing her mum had done. It was simple. A couple little nicks for the apples and a pull at the skin to form the mouth. It wasn’t anything that valuable, or significant in any way really. Yet he smiled at her as though it was. As though this simple little, ordinary object with the personal edit was something of great value. As though she was because she was the one who had carved the face into it. 

She was staring at this apple now. He was telling her it was the same one and although it defied all logic she knew it was. She knew he was telling her the truth. He was her Raggedy Doctor and he had come back for her. He was late but he had come back. The apple was his proof of it all, like it was for Newton and gravity.

The sun was up now. It shines directly behind her, directly on her. It illuminated everything she couldn’t possibly ignore. It was glowing right there in front of her and she had to listen to what the face carved into the apple was telling her. He was back for her. 

The sun was caught in her hair. There was a halo of light around her where the ginger strands caught on fire and set the scene for her epiphany. Only this wasn’t a realisation. This was an awakening. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got prompts drop them here and I might be inspired to write some more for this. For now it'll be marked as complete though


End file.
